


Solitary Style

by theherochild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternative Universe - Revolutionary War, Angst because they're at war, Established Relationship, M/M, MCR, Ryden is only mentioned, Smut is super intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theherochild/pseuds/theherochild
Summary: The American Revolution began with a small spark of defiance flourishing into a flame and a thirst for freedom soon to result in a flood of dedication.With both fire and water, the Patriots were destined to win the war.Gerard had believed this from the start, hanging up his pitchfork and ditching his life on the farm in favor of carrying a musket and the colonist's trust on his shoulders.Frank, coming from a better off family, didn't believe the Patriots could win nor did he stand for what they did. Regardless, he followed his teen sweetheart to keep him safe.They served side by side for six years and in that time, people can change drastically.However, the bond between Frank and Gerard only grew stronger.Now in Yorktown, Virginia, the last day of fighting would occur. The Patriots would win and declare their freedom.But what did freedom mean for Gerard and Frank?Gerard would return to his home and would marry a woman while Frank would return to his posh life where he was destined to marry a fine rich lady he could never love.Frank couldn't stand the thought of it so he would cherish his last night with Gerard and hold it in his thoughts forever.





	Solitary Style

_October_ _16_ , _1781_

My only piece of advice for fighting in a battle is not to let your gaze rest on Gerard Way for too long.

In former battles, he'd fight to my right, always to my right. He was graceful, a small smirk across his lips with every shot he fired. With the way his body moved when the gun recoiled and the way his eyes lit up when they drew near with bayonets daring us to fight, it was hardly my fault that I could never look away.

Gerard admitted that he was only fighting for freedom, but I could tell that he was addicted to the adrenaline rush he got from killing and fighting.

He couldn't go on forever though, I could see the energy draining from him before my eyes. His genuine smiles were now far and few between, replaced with a smirk that could drive a man to madness.

It was driving me to madness and once, it had almost driven me to death.

I had been studying him so intently then that I completely disregarded the blood bath before me and the red coat drawing near.

Gerard had looked over at me a moment later, eyes widening as he stabbed the oncoming soldier in the stomach and another comrade of ours finished him by shooting him in the head.

Blood splashed onto my pants and I shivered, eyes still on Gerard.

"Be careful, stop looking at me because there will not be a tonight if you do not survive today."

So I survived and he survived and he spent the night in my arms, shaking because he had thought he was going to lose me to the monster known as warfare.

That had been quite awhile ago, at the beginning of the revolution even. We had been here for a long time, it was a miracle that we have even survived this long.

But it was almost over, the plan was to win tomorrow.

The fateful town of Yorktown, Virginia would host a long battle in which we would conquer their base and win freedom.

Our attack had started three weeks previously to the date but it would all end tomorrow.

We were resting for the night, all of us sitting around a fire as we nibbled on the bit of food we had. Some nights, there had been silence, but not tonight. Tonight, despite all our friends who had fallen, we were alive.

Gerard was by my side, sitting on the dirt to my right, a piece of meat in his hand as he greedily chewed on it. We were shoulder to shoulder, his bright eyes looking over at me as I laughed at a joke another had told.

We were impersonating the British leaders, some men even standing up to complete the act.

At one impersonation of General Cornwallis, who was impersonated by someone I don't know the name of and never would, I clutched my stomach as my insides felt like they were about to burst.

"Kill, kill, kill! Kill the pesky Patriots so I shall be favored by our king."

Gerard was laughing so hard that he burst into tears, leaning his head onto my shoulder as his body shook with laughter. It was the first genuine laugh I had seen escape from his lips in ages. I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was, how beautiful he was.

I supposed everyone either knew about us and didn't care or didn't suspect a thing because no one commented on the fact that we were closer than socially acceptable of two men.

It could go either way because two much more well-known people were tainting in an affair I had no part of and never would.

No one would question the intentions of Alexander Hamilton so why would they with the love of my life and me?

I think they just didn't care, because none of us really did.

When we entered the war and sold our souls to the musket, we became General Washington's bitches and did the dirty work without an argument.

We froze to icicles in the winter, we held our tongues. We hadn't eaten in a few days, we held our tongues. We lost our best friend during a battle, we held our tongues.

We fought until we couldn't fight any longer, and then they patched us up so we could fight some more.

But during this, I didn't learn a name of a single one of my comrades.

I knew their faces, the look of pure terror when their trembling fingers twisted the rosaries around their necks, and happy moments like these in which their lips twitched upwards to form grins brighter than the moon that shone above our heads that night.

I didn't know their last names, but I knew every curve of their faces. I would never know their wives, but I knew how they screamed in battle.

I didn't know a single thing about anyone other than Gerard, but I knew the deepest part of every one of them. What did it matter nowadays if they had a dog?

Gerard even had dreams, vivid hallucinations of the war. But they weren't battles that happened or would ever come to pass. His subconscious just knew our comrades so well in battle that his mind manipulated them to fit their characteristics so disturbingly accurate and have them fight.

He'd wake up screaming in my arms, crying silently into my chest so he wouldn't wake me or anyone else up. But that was a side of him he didn't let anyone see and I only saw on the occasion he'd accidentally whimper too loud; it wasn't too often.

It was a side even Mikey hadn't seen before Gerard left, because he hadn't been like this. Even if he had, Gerard cared so much about other people that he wouldn't let his emotions show if it caused anyone to worry about him.

But I love him enough to know, I love him more than any other could know.

"Frank," he purrs into my ear, whispering as if intoxicated but I knew it was just the high of the dark and the blood of those he had slain and shot only hours before, "shall we retire for the night?"

I felt a steady, calloused hand brush down my spine and my breath hitches. The answer was yes, always yes. What else could I say to him?

I nod, feeling incapable of forming words when he distracted me with his touches. Fire coursed through my veins and it was burning but it proved just how alive I was. I'll do anything to feel alive, especially if it's with him.

With those hazel eyes peering down at me, we both rose and waved everyone off. We start heading towards our sleeping quarters but when we we're out of sight, we take a sharp turn and walked down our usual path.

There's a tree, a tree that was built high with sturdy branches and a thick trunk.

That's where we go every night, where I go to have my way with him.

Once our tree is in sight, I feel his hand slip to the back of my neck. I turn ever so slightly to look at him and am unable to even react to him kissing me at first.

It's not with the fire and passion it normally contains, it was a blissful, sweet kiss. It catches me off guard but I love the man enough to adjust.

My fingers slip under his jaw, tilting his head down as our lips graze gently.

But I want more, the fire in my veins needed fuel.

So I stumble to the tree, dragging him with me before pushing him up against it.

I then bring my lips to his, kissing rough and with passion buried from the depths of my soul. The fire is erupting from my mouth and it must have scorched his because he pulled away, taking a breath before laughing.

"Where did all this love come from? Have you been holding back this whole time?"

"Watch your tongue, you must know better than to question my undying love for you."

He just smirks, rolling his eyes as he leans his head against the tree.

"So," he prompts, "tell me then why you are kissing me as if my lips were the last spring in your sight and you were dying of thirst."

"Because, fair gentleman, tonight," I whisper, "is the last night I shall be able to love you as I do."

"But I shall forever love you."

"And I you, but I continue to crave your body against mine; however, it is treason and we shall be discovered once we disband."

He thinks about this for a moment, one arm wrapping around my neck while the other rested on the dead space of my chest.

"A problem for another day, if you ask me."

"That day shall be tomorrow."

"Then we shall worry about it then. Let us have this night to ourselves," Gerard says after pulling me closer by my neck, whispering into the shell of my ear as his forefinger twirled a strand of my hair.

"Tonight is ours then," I whisper, crashing our lips back together as I press against him forcefully. No questions until tomorrow? Fine, but Gerard better hope his throat isn't too sore from moaning so he'll be able to form a sentence.

I keep him pinned as my mouth works its way down his jaw, lingering over his neck to trace his Adam's apple. I hear a soft intake of breath and my confidence rises.

I have him wrapped around my finger and I have barely done anything at all to provoke him. I know him too well but yet, I will never tire of getting this reaction out of him.

Trailing down his neck, I make sure to avoid leaving any visible marks that would raise questions. He keeps his mouth away from my neck so I return the favor. But his body is so goddamn beautiful and I can't help but press gentle kisses against it.

When I make it to his collarbones, however, I am allowed to get as messy as I please. Tonight, I feel as though I am a wolf eating away at the first meal he's had in weeks. I know Gerard must think so too by the sound of his sexual gasps of pleasure.

I am hungry and craving this, even if we had done this a few nights before. I am thirsty for him, I need him. I always do but I can't go long without having him. He's a basic necessity of mine; I need food, water, and Gerard.

To romanticize it, he's my lifeline and I know that as long as he lives by my side, I will live as well.

Of course he needs me as much as I him, but tonight, I'll finally show him how much that really is.

Biting beneath his collarbone, I look at the colorful array of red bruises from previous bite marks lined up like soldiers. I count them; there are eight, six of which haven't healed from our last time.

He may have been the artist but I am the musician who knows exactly how to play him.

His moans urge me to continue, desperation lingering in each and every one of them.

So I do, eyes sweeping over his body and with sturdy fingers, I pop the buttons off his uniform. It's filthy, washed very rarely and more often than not, we lie down atop of our clothes to watch the stars in the sky after sex.

I fell in love with him like that, and I continue to fall in love with him every day ever since.

Yes, I had known him before but that was different. It was a crush, a hopeless crush of a teenager that would draw my eyes towards him when he walked by.

Now, it's different. My love for him has matured and just like water, it will never fade.

He's always by my side, to my right side, and I am always watching him. His laugh churns my stomach like it was butter, letting butterflies with broken wings flutter about, and I can hardly breathe when he smiles my way.

I don't just like him; him being away tormented me. That's what love is, I guess.

How will I be able to handle us parting after tonight?

"I-if you do not continue...I shall take over," he whispers in my ear, having caught me staring at his chest but not in awe. I was staring into space and my eyes just happened to latch onto the most beautiful thing they could find.

"You?" I almost laugh, letting my previous thoughts escape through my pores like beads of sweat. He has my attention again and he doesn't plan on losing it. That much was obvious.

"Now I need to prove myself."

"That is not necessary for you are staying against this godforsaken tree until you are left trembling against me and the only thing you can say is my name."

That had been far more dirty than I had intended for it to be but it seemed to work because he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth to silence himself. Good, submit yourself to me, my love, I'll make you feel good.

I can't help but smirk, letting my tongue slide over the array of bruises before finding myself in the most awkward position imaginable.

One of Gerard's legs was still around my waist to pull us together, but now I had to somewhat crouch to be level with his chest. He didn't mind, he would do anything to be pleasured that greedy bastard.

Bucking his hips towards mine, I have to press one hand to his side to hold him still and forcefully remove his leg from my waist. I am the one in control and he needs to know that, even if a bit of me shrivels up at the small loss of contact.

My lips brushes the crevice of his muscular chest, mouth trailing to his right side as my hand crept to the opposing.

My lips find their target and I take him in my mouth, tongue swiping around teasingly before I am pressing my mouth firmly against him.

His moans ring high into the air but they turn into whimpers as I keep his hips down. He craves my touch and my skin but I won't provide that for him. Not yet at least, because I crave him too.

My right hand fumbles with the opposing side of his chest, scratching and pulling before brushing lightly with my thumb.

His nipples are erect and hard, something that surprisingly doesn't just happen to women when they're turned on.

Not that I have ever done it with a woman, but Gerard had as an experiment. We talked about it briefly and I teased him, asking if the woman found a piece of bread to shove up his ass. I still can't picture him being able to do that to anyone, but he had and he never ceases to amaze me.

I finally move down his chest, hungry kisses permitting me to leave marks on his toned abdomen. From the war, we had become extremely in shape; our bodies are hot and our stamina is high, the perfect mixture for something like this.

I am soon on my knees, eye level with his crotch. I let his pants drop to his mid-thigh, not going any lower for the sake of him needing to quickly pull them back up if one were to stumble across us.

It had happened once before and luckily as it so happens, Ross had just wanted to fuck Urie.

So I guess I did learn the names of two others but the very next day, they had died hand in hand in battle so it hadn't mattered. I hadn't known them but I couldn't say my first thought had not been 'What if this had been Gerard and I?' The thought made me shiver and despite it having been three years ago, I will never forget the way Ross' bright hazel eyes had darkened and how the next night, we found them lifeless as he had strung himself from an old dying tree.

Love conquers all, and love's troops had stormed the skinny man's body until they had left him hopelessly in love. He hadn't been able to live without his lover as I would not be able to live without Gerard.

Tears prick my eyes as I think of the scenario being different, if it had been us. So I simply shake the thought away and figure that the beautiful man before me can be used to make me forget.

"Baby," I whisper while removing my hands from his body. I lift myself from my knees in favor of a low crouch, placing my elbow on my thighs as I cup my cheeks to rest my head on my hands.

"W-why aren't you touching me?"

"Baby," I repeat again.

"Yes?" he asks quickly in order to avoid stuttering.

"I want you to..." I trail off, looking up at him as I seductively lick my fingers.

"Myself?" he almost whined, the thought of getting himself off unattractive to him when his prime source of pleasure was right before him, eye level with his crotch.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to see it at least once."

He huffs, quickly shoving three fingers into his mouth. When they were nearly dripping with saliva, he moved them down his body. He parts his ass slightly, brushing against his hole. Biting on his bottom lip, he inserted a single digit.

He moans through gritted teeth, continuing at a slow pace until he was used to how he was squeezed around his finger. When he is able to move faster, another was inserted, then another.

He rocks his hips into his hand, knuckles deep in his own ass before I take him in my mouth.

He stops suddenly, breath hitching.

I pull away, looking up at him, "That was enough for a lifetime, but keep going, this is going to be the best night of your life."

Gerard whimpers again before slowly continuing. I lick his length, slipping my tongue underneath and teasingly licking his fingers. He shivers but doesn't stop, moving faster as I feel his throbbing cock above me. I move back, tongue swirling around the head before I take him again.

After a collection of probably hours on my knees before him, I had gotten pretty good and learned what Gerard liked.

I scrape him with my teeth before taking him all, my nose pressing into his pelvis.

He's trembling beneath me, begging for more. Of course, I happily oblige to his wishes and remove my mouth with a rather loud popping sound.

I am still attached to him by strings of saliva, which he stares at and what causes him to shiver again.

I stand up, my small frame not doing much to intimidate but regardless, he watches me with desire and almost a fear of how I am going to torture him next.

But I don't plan to, he had done a good job tolerating me. I tug my own pants down slightly, revealing my own hard cock and I shiver slightly as the cool air surrounds me.

I don't waste much time, wrapping his legs around my waist and lining myself up. When I'm in, he bites down on my shoulder to contain his cry.

My hands are soon against the tree, body against Gerard's to hold his weight as I move inside of him. He'a already panting, hands scratching down my back before he begins to place kisses all around my neck. He's strong, strong enough to pleasure me while being mercilessly pounded into. He makes me moan as he moans in return.

God, how much I love Gerard.

We don't finish quickly, we never do, and hours seem to pass.

We both finish relatively around the same time and we kiss softly when I remove myself from him.

We pull our clothes back on and use the inside of our shirts to clean ourselves up before lacing the sides back together. Finally when we could take standing no more, we collapsed side by side.

My arm is beneath his waist and his head is on my shoulder. I'm still trying to catch my breath and Gerard is practically wheezing as he squeezes his eyes shut so he could bury his head further into the crook of my neck. He is on his side and pressed against me.

I run my fingers through his hair, sighing as I begin to think. Thinking leads to dangerous topics for me and it is something I really try to avoid but find myself doing even during intercourse with the man that makes my world spin.

But the night sky is beautiful when I look up and as Gerard's breathing slows, I am lulled into the back of my own brain from the peacefulness of the setting.

I think of two dead bodies, pale boys with similar features as us buried. Seeds are sprinkled over their graves and crosses were dug into the piles of dirt.

I hold Gerard closer and question our fate. Tonight is our last together, that much is certain.

Why had it been decided that we were to never end up together? Why can't I keep him? If I die tomorrow, would it be better than living a full life without him?

As if knowing what I am thinking, which he probably is, he glances up at me and places a hand over my square jaw.

"Thoughts for tomorrow, I promise you it will all work out."

After that, I nod and let my eyes close for a brief time of rest.

-

We had made our way to the camp not much later, everyone in their small cabins still asleep.

Gerard and I creep in, him hoisting me up to the upper bunk before he slips into the bottom one. They're hardly beds, more like hard slabs of wood mocking a comforter, but we have grown accustomed in our three years.

I stare at the ceiling, not sleeping anymore than I already had because I am too caught up in my thoughts.

Guns firing. Death. Victory. Separation. No Gerard. No Gerard.

No, I can't allow this, but what I can I do to prevent it? Nothing, there's nothing to be done.

Soon enough, it is morning.

I grab my musket, biting the inside of my cheek as I lay it against the wall so I can clean up my appearance. It may not be too important in the midst of battle but this would be the last Gerard would see of me. It was vain, sure, but I want him to remember me better than what I really am.

Grabbing it again, we all head out for the final battle.

Men are practically bouncing around excitedly and were actually smiling; I almost never see their smiles, but I couldn't join them, not when the man on my right will slip from my tight hold of him.

We share a look before heading out to our last day of battle and it took all of my strength not to reach for his hand.

-

We wore them down, their troops broken in defeat when they finally surrendered. They had been under siege for three weeks so it was amazing how they had lasted nearly a month, but we won, that's all that mattered.

Hats are victoriously tossed into the air as cries of excitement escape lips.

Gerard is grinning and despite that it was my last time being with him, I find myself grinning along.

I would have kissed him, I would have, instead, he just drops his musket and wraps his long fingers around my wrist. His long, delicate fingers that had- but my thoughts of the previous night were cut short as I am suddenly being dragged into the woods.

"We don't get to celebrate?" I inquire, glancing as he grabs two packs which I assume were for both of us.

"Oh we do, we'll celebrate tonight."

I smirk and upon seeing the look, he merely rolls his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

He's silent, not in a mischievous way but he can't drop the smile that's across his lips.

"Gerard...how are you planning to spend your first day of freedom?"

"I'd like it to start as the first day of the rest of my life with you."

Color rushes to my cheeks as he continues.

"To be held in your arms, to hold you in mine, and to know you're not in the arms of another. To explore the west but not too far away. To build a cabin and live happily with the man I love. Marrying you would be treason but if we create our own land, we can create our own laws."

I watch the man I love drop onto a knee without the purpose of sucking me off.

"I dare ask you to marry me."

He held out a ring forged from a small twig, a small circle that must have taken time to create. It was simply the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Of course, I let him slip it into my finger.

"To freedom."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago for my friend and posted on Wattpad and on Tumblr so why not here as well?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
